במעבה ההר במערב בנימין - כנס העשור
thumb|650px|מרכז| הקדמה: המבוא לחוברת הכנס thumb|706px|מרכז| =מושב ראשון - חפירות חדשות באתרי תקופת הברונזה והברזל בהר אפרים והסביבתו= על החפירות בשילה - הרצאה באנגלית ההרצאה לא הוקלטה אך יש כתבה באנגלית - החל מהדקה ה-7.15 thumb|center|650 px|Watch Dr. Scott Stripling of the Associates for Biblical Research and Director of the Shiloh Excavations as he is interviewed by the Christian Broadcasting Network on site at Biblical Shiloh. Watch Dr. Stripling from the 7 minute mark to 13:04. For more, visit: www.DigShiloh.org *אתר משלחת שילה האתר המבוצר "גבעת השישה עשר" ליד גבעון מאת: דר' מיכאל פרייקמן,המכון לארכאולוגיה, אוניברסיטת אריאל האתר המבוצר "גבעת השישה עשר" ליד גבעון מתקופת הברונזה התיכונה. תוצאות ארבע עונות חפירה ראשונות thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| חפירות חדשות בעוג'א אל-פוקא (אולי עטרות המקראית) מאת: פרופ' דוד בן שלמה, החוג ללימודי ארץ-ישראל וארכאולוגיה, אוניברסיטת אריאל בשומרון. האתר נחפר על-ידי אדם זרטל ופורסם כמצודה ישראלית מבוצרת, החולשת על המעיין עין עוג'א וסביבתו.. הזיהוי המשוער עטרות, הנמנית על ערי גבול שבטי אפרים ומנשה . נתגלו בה שלוש שכבות המעידות על פוטנציאל של חפירות מעין אלה., thumb|center|650 px החפירות בחלת א-סחריג' אתר משלהי תקופת הברזל ליד ראש העין מאת: דר' גלעד יטאח, רשות העתיקות. החפירות בחלת א-סחריג' אתר משלהי תקופת הברזל ליד ראש העין. מדובר בתופעה של בניית עשרות בתי חווה בין תל אפק לבין תל חדיד, אשר הוקמו בעקבות מדיניות מכוונת של האימפריה הניאו-אשורית בדרום מערב-השומרון, אולי בתור בסיס לשליטה על הסביבה בעקבות מסע סנחריב לארץ ישראל והגליית תושבי ממלכי ישראל, החוקר מצא רשת של כפרים של תושבים שהוגלו מאשור בסביבות ראש העין של היום. הוא מעלה את ההשערה שהיה זה בסיס עורפי לחילות אשור שפעלו בדרום ארץ ישראל thumb|center|650 px =מושב שני - חקלאות ותעשייה באזור ההר בימי קדם= אחסון תת-קרקעי של תבואה ויין בבורות פעמון: דוגמאות משומרון, יזרעאל וגבעון מאת: דר' נורמה פרנקלין, המכון הארכיאולוגי על-שם זינמן, אוניברסיטת חיפה בשדרות ההר חצובים באבן בורות פעמון, אשר משמשות לא רק לאגירת מים, טלה גם לממגורות תבואה ומרתפי יין. האחסון מאפשר תנאי אקלים נאותים. thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| "...כי כל ביתה לבוש שנים": יצור טקסטיל ביתי בתקופת הברזל 2 דר' דבי קאסוטו, המחלקה ללימודי ארץ-ישראל וארכאולוגיה, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, מכון אולברייט ארכאולוגי ההרצאה תעסוק בזיהוי וניתוח אזורי הפעילות של הנשים במשק הבית thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| חקלאות שלחין בהר ארץ-ישראל thumb|center|670 pxמאת: פרופ' שמעון דר, המחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכאולוגיה , אוניברסיטת בר-אילן בהרצאה הוצגו מערכות חקלאיות של שלחין שנחקרו במערב השומרון ובהרי הכרמל. כמו כן תיערך השוואה בין חוקי האימפריה הרומית לחוקים בארץ-ישראל בזיקה לשימוש במים לצרכי חקלאות thumb|650px|מרכז| בתי בד מהתקופה העות'מאנית במערות בכפר עין שמס (בית שמש) מאת: דר' איתן אילון, מרכז אדם ועמלו, מוז"א, מוזאון ארץ-ישראל, תל אביב בשרידי הכפר הערבי נמצאו שרידי שני בתי בד בתוך מערות: אחת שהיתה שימוש בתקופה הרומית. בתקופה העותמאנית הותקן בה בית בד שרוב חלקיו שרדו. השניים טרם נחפרה. הסיבות לבניית בתי בד הן: מניעת גבבות, הגנה מגשמים וכן אפשרות לעבוד בלילה thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| עשור למחקר היין הקדום באזור ההר מאת: דר' שיבי דרורי, מו"פ אזורי מזרח-יו"ש ובקעת הירדן עד כה בודדו 20 זני יין תרבותיים, ייחודיים לישראל , המתאימים לייצור יין בעת איכות גבוהה בסטנדרטים מודרניים. בהרצאה הוצגה פריצת דרך בייצור יין מסוג מסוים thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| =מושב שלישי - גבולות,מלחמות וקדושה - גאוגרפיה היסטורית באזור ההר= בחינה מחודשת לתוואי הגבול שבין אפרים למנשה במזרח השומרון מאת: דר' שי בר, החוג לארכאולוגיה, אוניברסיטת חיפה,סקר הר מנשה בחינה מחודשת לתוואי הגבול שבין אפרים למנשה במזרח השומרון מטרת ההרצאה להציג את הדעות הקיימות, לבחון ארכאולוגית את היתכנות הזיהויים הנוספים ובנוסף יבאו הצעות זיהוי חדשות וחיזוקים להצעות קיימות thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| הקרב האחרון של שאול בגלבוע וכינונה של מלכות דוד בחברון מאת: פרופ' גרשון גליל, החוג למקרא, אוניברסיטת חיפה בקרב האחרון של שאול המלך בגלבוע, החוקרים לא הצליחו להסביר מדוע הפלישתים חנו באפקה ובני ישראל ביזרעאל. לדעת המרצה, שאול המלך נאלץ לעלות לצפון בגלל גורם חיצוני שאיים על מלכותו. thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| חורבן שילה בתקופה ההלניסטית - מי נגד מי ? רעות לויתן בן אריה, יחידת קמ"ט ארכיאולוגיה איו"ש: חורבן שילה בתקופה ההלניסטית - מי נגד מי ? בהרצאה ינסו לזהות לאומית את האוכלוסייה שהתיישבה בשילה והקשר לנדידת לאומים אתניים לדרום השומרון בשלהי התקופה ההלניסטית thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| הפיכה צבאית במרד הגדול מאת: דר' מיכאל בן ארי, מכללת אורות ישראל thumb|center|650 px|מיכאל בן ארי, מכללת אורות ישראל : הפיכה צבאית בשנה הרביעית למרד הגדול. השנה הרביעית לדעת המרצה הייתה מהפכנית. המנהיגים הצבאיין לוקחים את ההנהגה ומנסים להציל את ירושלים. לדעת המרצה בשלושת השנים הקודמות נכשלה ההנהגה thumb|650px|מרכז| הגיאוגרפיה הקדושה של השומרונים מאת: דר' עמיחי שוורץ, המחלקה למורשת ישראל, אוניברסיטת אריאל בשומרון הגאוגרפיה הקדושה של השומרונים. המחקר עוסק בעיצוב הגאוגרפי באזור שכם ושרטוטה של מפה גאוגרפית ומנטלית של המקומות הקדושים thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| =מושב רביעי - מחקרים במעבה האדמה בארץ יהודה= חידושים בחקר מערות ההר המרכזי thumb|center|650 pxמאת: פרופ' עמוס פרומקין, המרכז לחקר המערות, המכון למדע כדור הארץ, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים בהרצאה הוצגו אתרי מערות קארסטיות שהתגלו בעשור האחרון. ראויה לציון המערות שהתגלו בעת חציבת מנהרת המים החמישית לירושלים *ירושלים של מים: הצצה לפרויקט הענק להקמת מנהרת המים הראשונה בישראל - כשתושלם, מנהרת המים "יעל" תגיע לאורך 13 ק"מ וחצי, ותהפוך למנהרה הארוכה בישראל. בעלות של 2.5 מיליארד דולר, זהו פרויקט המים הגדול ביותר במדינה מאז הקמת המוביל הארצי *רגע לפני ההריסה: פרידה ממערת נטיפים שהתגלתה בהרי י-ם - במהלך החפירות בפרויקט קו המים החמישי לירושלים התגלתה מערת הנטיפים המרהיבה, 280 מטרים מתחת לפני האדמה. ביקרנו בה רגע לפני שהיא נאטמה. מבט אחרון ליצירה המופלאה של הטבע thumb|center|650 px|תיעוד פרויקט מערכת המים החמישית לירושלים 2010-2013 הפקה בימוי וצילום: אלול תקשורת חזותית תמונות מפנים המערה במעמקי האדמה פנים המערה.PNG פנים המערה 3.PNG פנים המערה 2.PNG הטכנולוגיה של בתי הבד במורשה מאת: דר' נחום שגיב, החוג ללימודי ארץ-ישראל, המכללה האקדמית אשקלון במורשה 26 בתי בד. הם שונים מאלו המקובלים. כנראה אימצו את הטכניקה המקובלת ביוון (תושבי המקום) ההבדך העיקרי שלמתקני הריסוק היה חתך עדשני, המכונים טרפטום. אלו היו מדוייקים ביותר. thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| סקר חללים תת קרקעיים בשטח הגן הלאומי מגדל צדק (מגדל אפק) מאת: בועז לנגפורד, המרכז לחקר המערות, המכון למדעי כדור הארץ, האוניברסיטנ העברית ירושלים בסקר אותרו 88 חללים: 57 בורות מים והשאר מערות קבורה מסוגים שונים. thumb|center|650 px thumb|684px|מרכז| מערכות מסתור מימי מרד בר כוכבא בתילים מקראיים בארץ יהודה - מקרה מבחן מתל לבנין מאת: מערכות מסתור מימי מרד בר כוכבא בתילים מקראיים בארץ יהודה - מקרה מבחן מתל לבנין בהרצאה ידונו מאפייינים האדריכליים המיוחדים של המערכת, ויעשה נסיון למה בחרו דווקא בשיטה מיוחדת. מדובר בתת-טיפוס אדריכלי, שהסתבר ומצוי בעוד אתרים thumb|center|650 px thumb|650px|מרכז| במרכז שמורת עדולם תל גדול שבפסגתו סימני חפירה. בעמק שלרגליו מבחינים בסכר או טרסה במערות הסמוכות נמצאו מערות קבורה , מערות קולומבריום , בורות מים , מערכות מים , מערות מסתור מתקופת בר כוכבא ועוד . בחלק הצפון מזרחי נחשף מתחם קטן של 2 בורות וחדר עם קמרון קשתי בנוי אבני גזית. משקוף מעוטר בשיא הגבעה. הארכיאולוג פנחס נאמן מזהה כאן את העיר כזיב שבנחל יהודה (יהושע טו, מד') המוזכרת יחד עם קעילה ומראשה. הומזכרת גם בנבואת מיכה המורשתי יחד עם מרשת וגת מרשה ועדולם.המקור תל גדול שבפסגתו סימני חפירה - גובה 389 מטר. בעמק שלרגליו מבחינים בסכר או טרסה. במערות הסמוכות נמצאו מערות קבורה , מערות קולומבריום, בורות מים, מערכות מים, מערות מסתור מתקופת בר כוכבא ועוד. בחלק הצפון מזרחי נחשף מתחם קטן של 2 בורות וחדר עם קמרון קשתי בנוי אבני גזית. משקוף מעוטר בשיא הגבעה (תמונה). פנחס נאמן מזהה כאן את העיר כזיב שבנחל יהודה (יהושע טו, מד') המוזכרת יחד עם קעילה ומראשה, ונזכרת גם בנבואת מיכה המורשתי יחד עם מרשת וגת מרשה ועדולם. אפשרות זיהוי נוספת היא "לבנה" הידועה שבשפלה (הגם שהזיהוי המקובל הוא בתל בורנה).עמוד ענן שיטות חדשות לתיארוך דרכים קדומים באזור ההר מאת: ניצן בן מלך, החוג לארכאולוגיה ותרבותיות המזרח הקדום, אוניברסיטת תל-אביב בהרצאה יוצגו תוצאות התארוך בשיטת הלומינסנציה-האופטית של שני מקטעי דרכים באזור ירושלים Luminescence dating refers to a group of methods of determining how long ago mineral grains were last exposed to sunlight or sufficient heating. It is useful to geologists and archaeologists who want to know when such an event occurred. It uses various methods to stimulate and measure luminescence. It includes techniques such as optically stimulated luminescence (OSL), infrared stimulated luminescence (IRSL), and thermoluminescence dating (TL). "Optical dating" typically refers to OSL and IRSL, but not TL.(הויקיפדיה האנגלית) thumb|650px|מרכז| =מושב ערב מיוחד= '''לא הייתי נוכח ואין הקלטה של ההרצאה, אם יהיה נוסיף אותה בצורה המקובלת= ארבעת הרצאות הסיכום חידושים בחקר מערות.jpg מעמדה של ירושלים.jpg צפון ירושלים ימי בית שני.jpg מרד בר כוכבא מבט ארכאולוגי.jpg =מדרשת הרי גופנא - מי אנחנו= thumb|650px|מרכז| *ראו גם:מדרשת הרי גופנא קטגוריה:מדרשת הרי גופנא